1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a frame of a sewing machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a frame composed of a plurality of hollow extruded components and the means for interconnecting the components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional frame of a sewing machine is manufactured by die casting. However, each die is complex in construction, with the result being that it is expensive to produce each die. In addition, each die cast member has to be worked and coated, thereby increasing time and cost for producing the frame.